New Life
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: This is a sort of prequel to Stitches. It tells how Danielle became a Creepypasta and how she meets the rest of the Creepypasta and goes over the events that lead up to her killing her stepfather.
1. Chapter 1

Night fell across the forest and everything was quiet. The body of a girl lay on the ground, her skin littered in cuts and bruises. Her mouth had been cut into a permanent smile and the handle of a knife stuck out of her chest. Dried blood covered her pale skin and stained the leaves beneath her red. Two dogs lay near her. One had a single stab wound to the chest. The other had its throat slit.

A strong wind carried in a light fog and from it, two figures appeared. They both had a ghostly appearance, but could easily be seen for what they were. One figure was a man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He walked over to the body of the girl and got to his knees. His eyes were filled with love and sadness. He brushed a few strands of hair from the girl's face and stroked her cheek. The second figure was a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a white flowy dress that trailed behind her. She looked at the girl and sighed. She had watched over her since she was born and was saddened to see that she was gone.

"She had a full life ahead of her. It wasn't her time."

The man felt tears fall down his face. "Danielle shouldn't have died this way. That bastard took her away before she had a chance to live her life the way she wanted."

"I know it's hard, James. But remember what we're here for."

James nodded and stood up. "I know, Aurora. I know."

Aurora smiled a bit at James and looked him in the eyes. "You're sure you want to do this? You know she won't be the same girl she was when she was alive. Her innocence will be gone along with her sanity"

James looked at the body of his daughter, more tears falling. "Yes. I know I want this for her and I know she won't be the same girl. But she'll be alive in a way and can get the revenge she deserves."

Aurora nodded, seeing that James had made his decision. She looked at Danielle's body and then looked at the dogs that lay away from her.

"Do you wish the same for the wolf hybrids?"

James looked over at the dogs, remembering how Aurora told him that his daughters dogs were actually hybrids. He nodded.

"Yes. They were always there for Danielle and tried to protect her. They should always be with her."

Aurora nodded and a blue orb of light formed in her hands. It broke into three smaller orbs. With a wave of her hands, the orbs floated to their vessels. They hovered over the killing wounds and then sunk in. The three bodies glowed blue and the wounds on their bodies healed, but slightly. Internal damage was healed like it had never happened, but the openings on the outside stayed open.

"It is done. Danielle, Light and Shadow are now immortal, but I must remind you there is a price to pay. A life for a life."

James looked at Aurora and nodded. "I know. Danielle will be the one to get that life and I know exactly who she will get it from."/

"Good. Now, before we go, I must tell you that there is a place Danielle must go. There are people there that can help her adjust to her new life. It is far from here and hidden. She won't be able to get there by herself."

"Well, if there is something that you must do to get her there, do it."

"Very well."

Aurora reached into a bag that hung at her waist and pulled out a handful of blue dust. She threw it into the air and it turned into thick blue fog. It fell down and covered Danielle and her dogs. Like an eraser, the three were gone. James smiled, knowing that his daughter was going to get the revenge she deserves and have a new life. He turned away and followed Aurora into the fog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danielle P.O.V**

I snapped open my eyes, coughing as I struggled to breathe. Images of what happened replayed in my mind over and over. I felt the emotions that went through me and the pain...oh, the pain. It was like fire. I never felt anything like it in my life. Not even when I cut myself did I feel pain like that. I groaned and slowly sat up. My muscles were stiff, like I had been lying still for hours. When I was up in a sitting position, I something black sticking out of my chest. I panicked and pulled it out. I screamed when I saw that it was a knife, the blade covered in dark blood. More images flashed before my eyes and I remembered what happened.

"Ben...a woman...had to tell Mom...running through the woods...knife...blood...darkness…"

I had been killed and I know that I died, which left me confused. Here I am, breathing and moving and I know I died.

"Maybe it's one of those moments where someone is brought back because they didn't deserve to die. Yeah. I'm technically like a ghost or something like that."

I smiled a bit at the thought of being a ghost, but then frowned when I realized that I really was dead. I held a locket I wore and cried, seeing that I wouldn't see my mom again. Something cold pressed against my face, making me gasp a little. I looked up into beautiful blue eyes and got a big wet tongue.

"Hahaha! Light! Stop that!"

I gasped and looked at my dog. He looked as lively as ever, except for the wound on his neck. I cried a little and pulled him close. He whined, not liking me upset. He pulled out of my grip and licked my face again. I couldn't help it as I laughed. I smiled and scratched Light behind the ear. He seemed pleased and wagged his tail. Another cold nose pressed against my skin and I looked over to see Shadow. She was wagging her tail too. I saw the blood on her white fur and sighed. I could see that the wounds definitely were killing wounds and assumed that, like me, my dogs had died and had been brought back.

"Three ghosts. Interesting."

I got up and looked around. I noticed that the woods were different, darker in a way, but not because it was night time. I got a little scared and thought I saw shadows pop out from behind the trees. I picked up the knife that had been the death of me and started to walk. If anything was going to attack me, I wanted something to protect myself with. _Wait...I'm technically dead already. I can't die again. Still, you never know._ I walked farther into the woods, looking around. Light and Shadow walked next to me, ears up and alert.

We walked for what seemed like a while, even though I think it was an hour. The trees just seemed to go on forever and it was starting to get annoying. I looked ahead and noticed something white hanging from a tree. It looked like piece of paper.

"What's a note doing all the way out here? Seems like a strange place to leave a note."

I walked up and looked at the paper. It looked like a drawing of a very tall man, probably drawn by a child. I started to reach up to take the note down, but Light and Shadow started to growl. I turned around and had to dodge quickly as a boy with an ax came charging at me. I screamed and ran away. _I've died once already. I don't feel like dying again._ I ran farther into the trees, but could hear the boy running after me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I looked behind me to see the boy, but that was a mistake. Something crashed into me from the side and we tumbled in the leaves. I tried to get up, but something heavy sat on me. It pinned my arms down and I suddenly thought I was reliving my death with Ben.

"NO! I promise I won't tell Mom. PLEASE! I don't wanna die again!"

I looked up at the person on me and saw that it was a boy with a white mask. It had black, feminine features. The boy tilted his head sideways like he was confused.

"Again? What do you mean again? I haven't even touched you yet."

I looked at the boy with confused teary eyes. My bangs hung in front of my eyes, but my mouth was visible. I remembered what Ben had done and tried to turn my head away so the boy wouldn't see my mouth, but I guess he did because he turned my head back up. I heard him gasp.

"Hoody! Toby! Come here!"

At the sound of their names, two boys ran over. One was the boy that tried to attack me with axes. The other wore a yellow hoodie and had a black mask with a red frowny face. They looked at the white masked boy and then at me. They gasped too when they saw my face.

"D-Did she escape f-from J-Jeff?"

The white masked boy shook his head. "Jeff didn't go out tonight. A victim fought back and injured him badly. Remember, Toby?"

The boy with the axes, Toby, nodded like he did remember. "R-Right. I f-forgot about t-that."

The boy with the black mask stepped up and kneeled down. He moved my hair and pulled down my shirt. I heard him gasp a little.

"Look at the wound on her chest. Looks like a stab wound. Anyone would have died from that. Why isn't she dead?"

The white masked boy seemed to wonder the same thing as he looked at me curiously. Toby then came over and kneeled down.

"W-What if she's like Sally?"

The other boys looked at each other and then nodded. "Maybe you're right, Toby. We'll take her back to the mansion with us and see if Slenderman knows."

The white masked boy looked at me and then seemed to remember that he was sitting on me and it was sort of uncomfortable. His eyes went wide and he got of me quickly. I couldn't tell because of the mask, but I think he might have been blushing.

"S-Sorry about that. I'm Masky by the way and the other two are Toby and Hoodie."

He held out a hand and helped me up. I was still somewhat scared of the boys and stayed quiet. I picked up my knife and stuck in the pocket of my crop top. The boy started to lead me away, but growling erupted as Light and Shadow came out from the trees. They had finally caught up. Toby, Masky and Hoodie turned around and took out their weapons. I quickly ran in front of my dogs with my arms out.

"No! Don't hurt them! They're my dogs, Light and Shadow. They died with me."

The three boys looked at me and then looked at my dogs. I heard murmurs about wounds and blood and guessed that they saw the wounds my dogs died from. I sighed with relief when the boys put their weapons away. I pet my dogs reassuringly and they seemed to get the idea that the boys weren't a threat. They wagged their tails and followed me as I followed the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are. Slender Mansion. Most of the others are out, but the ones who are still here should be up in their rooms."

Masky led me into the mansion and led me to what I guessed was the living room. It seemed cozy enough, but I was still nervous. Masky had me sit on the couch and turned on the tv. He looked at me and smiled, at least, I think he smiled.

"Just wait in here until we get Slenderman. You'll be fine."

"If you say so, Masky."

Masky left, followed by Hoodie and Toby. I looked around the living room for a bit and then settled back into the couch. I watched the tv and actually laughed a little when something funny happened. Light and Shadow were laying on the floor. They seemed at home and that made me smile. I started to enjoy myself and got more comfortable on the couch. I even took my shoes off and tucked my feet up underneath me. I picked at a few holes in my striped leggings, not seeing that someone was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Who the fuck are you?"

I jumped at the voice and spun around. I gasped and fell off the couch when I saw the boy standing there. He looked like he was glaring at me, but I couldn't tell because he didn't have eyelids. What shocked me the most was that he had a carved smile similiar to mine. I covered my mouth and stood up. The boy took a few steps forward.

"I'll ask again. Who the fuck are YOU!?"

I shrieked a little, but found my voice. "M-My name's D-Danielle. M-Masky told me to wait h-here for S-Slenderman."

He looked at me curiously, although he still had a glare. "Why are you covering your mouth?"

"N-No reason."

He didn't take it. "Show me your mouth."

I shook my head and backed up. He advanced more. I backed up more until I hit the wall. _Crap!_ The boy came over and stood in front of me, his arms on either side of my head. I was pinned. I stared into his eyes and started to shake. The boy grinned and then grabbed my hands. I tried to keep them on my mouth, but he was stronger than me. He pried my hands away and pinned them to the wall with one arm. I looked down, but he forced my head up. My mouth was clearly visible. The boy seemed to smirk.

"Well, you're just as beautiful as me and I didn't even do anything. I think we're going to get along just fine. My name's Jeff."

Jeff leaned in like he wanted to kiss me, but he was pulled back before he had the chance. He growled at whoever pulled him back, but stopped when he saw a tall faceless guy in a suit. The faceless guy seemed to be frowning even though he didn't have a face.

"What do you think you're doing, Jeff?"

"I was, uh, just getting to know the girl."

"More like scaring her if you ask me. Leave her alone until she gets more comfortable here."

"Yes, Slenderman."

The tall man, Slenderman, put Jeff down and waited till Jeff left the living room. When he was gone, Slenderman turned to me. His "face" seemed to soften. He sat down on one of the couches and gestured for me to come over. I slowly stepped away from the wall and sat down on the opposite couch.

"I'm so sorry about, Jeff. He can be a little...pushy at times."

"It's alright. He didn't do anything to hurt me."

"That's a good thing. Now, I've been informed by Masky that you...had something terrible happen to you."

"Yeah. I know that...I'm dead...and that my stepfather killed me. He killed my dogs too."

Tears started to form in my eyes. Slenderman got up and sat next to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. It felt comforting to be hugged, so I hugged him back. I cried into his chest and he let me. He stroked my hair and whispered softly to me. I felt stupid crying on him like that, but I couldn't help it. It hurt knowing that I was dead. After a bit, I stopped crying and wiped my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm dead."

"It's alright, child. There are a few people here who have died. I think some of them may still be getting used to it."

"It hurts knowing I'm gone and have no place to go."

Slenderman pushed me out a little so he could look at me. "Don't worry, child. You are not homeless. You can live here in my mansion. You're dogs can stay here as well and you will have a new family. Maybe you'll even make some friends."

I looked at Slenderman. "Really? I can live here with you guys?"

"Of course. I would love to have you here."

I smiled big and hugged Slenderman tight. He seemed a little surprised, but he hugged me back. He set me down on the floor and took my hand. He led me out of the living room and up a flight of stairs. We walked down a long hallway filled with doors. Each door was painted a different color and had a nameplate on it. Slenderman stopped outside a door that was white. It didn't have a nameplate.

"This will be your room from now on. When we get the supplies, you can decorate your room however you want. That includes decorating the door and painting your walls. I know that white isn't everybody's favorite color. Well, I will leave you to rest up and clean up. The bathroom is right through that door over there. Oh, dinner is in a few hours. I expect you to be there. You'll get to meet the rest of the family."

"Thank you, Slenderman."

"You're welcome. Before I forget, what is your name?"

"Danielle."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I will see you at dinner, Danielle."

"I look forward to dinner, Slender. Oh, do you have any stitching supplies? I'd like to stitch up some of the large cuts on my body. Mostly my mouth."

"Of course. I'll go see EJ. He's sort of like the doctor of the house. I'll go talk to him and have him bring you what you need."

"Thanks."

I waved goodbye to Slender as he walked down the hall. I closed my door and looked around the room. It was like a hotel room almost. There was a bed, a bedside table, a desk, a tv and a dresser. It looked nice. All it needed was a few touches of color and it would be perfect. I looked at Light and Shadow and saw that they had already made themselves at home. They were sprawled out on the bed, messing up the covers. I laughed and jumped onto the bed to join them. They snuggled up to me, pressing their noses into my neck. It tickled and I burst out laughing. A knock sounded, interrupting my laughter. I giggled though as I made my way over to the door. I opened it to reveal a boy in a black sweater and a blue mask. There was some sort of black liquid dripping from the eyeholes.

"Hi. Are you EJ?"

He nodded. "Yep. Eyeless Jack, but everyone just calls me EJ. Slenderman said you needed to stitch up some wounds. I got the things you need right here."

I took the stitching supplies from him and smiled. "Thank you, EJ. I'm Danielle."

"You're welcome, Danielle. See you later."

"Bye."

I closed the door after waving and walked to the bathroom. I had Light and Shadow come in with me. I made sure I stitched up their wounds before my own. Shadow's wound didn't take that long to stitch up. When it was stitched, I brushed her fur and it was like she didn't have a stitch. The blood was still there, but I would get that later. Light's wound took longer because it went from one side of his neck to the other. I eventually got it stitched and brushed the fur down too.

"You guys are fixed. Go lay down while I do my stitches."

I let my dogs out of the bathroom and then started to do my stitches. I didn't bother stitching some cuts because they were just small little things, but my skin was mostly covered by large cuts. I started with my mouth. It felt weird, but I eventually got both sides stitched. When I looked in the mirror, I sort of looked like my old self. I could smile normally and I had to admit that I looked good with the stitches on my mouth. I moved onto the rest of my cuts and stitched them up too.

"Good evening, Danielle. Glad to see you join us. Attention, children. Attention. I would like you all to meet the newest member of our family. This is Danielle. Please be kind to her and don't hassle her."

I finally went down to dinner, eager to see the rest of the "family". I knew a few people. There was Masky, Hoodie, Toby, Jeff and EJ. I waved lightly and some people waved back. Jeff was smirking at me and Toby was waving like an idiot. Some of the other people were staring at me and I found myself staring back. They were interesting. There was one boy with a black beanie and grey skin. He had glowing yellow eyes and a bright golden smile. He smiled at me with a wave and I waved back. He gestured to the empty seat next to him and I gladly went over. He seemed nice. _Maybe he'll be a friend._ Light and Shadow sniffed at him curiously, their tails wagging a little. Shadow even stood up and tried to lick his face.

"Shadow! No! You don't jump on people. That's naughty."

She whined and sat back down. I looked at the boy and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that. Shadow is just really friendly and likes to meet new people."

"It's alright. I don't mind. So, do you have any special powers?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of. I'm good at hand to hand combat though. I used to have to fight my out of situations when I was...alive."

"Oh...sorry I asked."

"It's ok."

"Um, I'm the Puppeteer, by the way, but you can call me Puppet."

"I'm Danielle. You've met Shadow already and the other one is Light."

Puppeteer started to laugh, confusing me. "Why are you laughing?"

"I just find it funny that you named a black dog Light and a white dog Shadow. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"  
"No. I did it on purpose. They were my dogs, so I was allowed to name them whatever I wanted."

"If you say so."

Dinner was good. Everyone talked about their day and I found some of their stories interesting. I learned that I was part of a family of killers, but I didn't mind. Since I was new, some of them told me their stories of how they became who they were. After, they wanted to know my story, so I told them. I told them everything. I kept it together through the whole story. I saw some people look sad as they listened. When I was done, I suddenly had the feeling like I was going to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone, so I excused myself and left. I ran up to my room, slamming the door shut. I jumped onto the bed and cried into my pillow.

I cried for awhile. When I finally pulled my face away from the pillow, I screamed. I threw the pillow away from me and ran to the bathroom. I looked at my face and screamed again. Blood was running down my face from my eyes and my eyes...they weren't blue anymore. I heard my door slam open and then saw Puppet standing in the doorway.

"Danielle! What's wrong!?"

I didn't want him to see my eyes so I turned away. "Go away, Puppet. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Danielle? What's wrong?"

"I said go away, Puppet. Please."

I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around. I closed my eyes and kept my head down. I was still crying even though I tried to stop. Puppet lifted my head up, but I still kept my eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Danielle."

I shook my head, refusing. "No."

"Danielle...open your eyes."

Puppet sounded a little stern, so I did what he asked. I opened my eyes, expecting Puppet to flinch away, but he didn't. He just wiped away my red tears and smiled. I didn't get it. Wasn't he scared?

"Why aren't you scared?"

Puppet chuckled a little. "I kill people and live in a mansion with other killers. I'm used to things like this. There is nothing to be scared of. This just makes you like the rest of us. We all have something unique about us."

I smiled, feeling better about what Puppet said. I looked back at myself in the mirror and took in the details. I wasn't crying, but the blood tears had dried. My eyes were black with red irises, like Ben. As I looked, I saw my eyes go back to their normal blue. I smiled again and looked back at Puppet. He smiled back.

"There. Nothing to worry about. You're fine. Come back downstairs after you've cleaned up."

"Ok. Thanks, Puppet"


End file.
